Thrash!
by destructors.com
Summary: "Deep down in Lou'siana, close to New Orleans, Way back up in the woods among the evergreens; There stood an old cabin made of earth and wood, Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode" Début des paoles de Johnny B. Goode de Chuck Berry.
1. La seule chose qui ne te trahit jamais

La seule chose qui ne te trahit jamais.

Une technique solide, une guitare solide, quelques accords. Voilà ce qui te tiendra toujours à la surface de l'eau. Mais si personne ne veut voir ce que tu deviens, que tout le monde refuse la réalité. Quelle réalité. Il suffit d'un bon son. Juste un peu de son et le monde t'appartient. Quelque chose qui t'arrache à ton monde : C Am tikatikatikapapam !


	2. Le choc des guitares!

Le choc des guitares !

La pression est palpable. Tellement que j'en ai plein les doigts. Aller c'est parti ! On entre sur la scène, je ne connais le bassiste que depuis cinq minutes et il vient de m'apprendre que le batteur est Caith Sith. Toujours fourré où on l'attend pas celui-là. Le public est déchaîné, enfin plutôt les trois clampins qui se sont perdus dans cet endroit sordide. En face, un type que je connais bien. Sa technique de main droite est redoutable mais je vois dans ces yeux qu'il n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui…Nan, en fait j'en sais rien et je suis mort de trouille. Le bassiste me regarde d'un air un peu blasé : «…trois quatre ». Ca y est on est lancé. Slide de la mort pour débuter en beauté. Je crois voir une certaine monté d'intérêt dans le public mais c'est surement mon imagination. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire de faux espoirs.

On s'échange partie solo et accompagnement pendant cinq bonnes minutes. C'est presque la fin, il faut que je tente un truc. Personne ne s'est encore démarqué. Je cherche ma pédale de disto entre les fils, aller ça va donner. Je reprends le solo et… quoi ? Ca marche pas ? Le con, elle doit ne pas être branchée. Tant pis abandonnons les pentatoniques, on va se risquer en terre inconnue. Je dois avouer que je devrais faire ça plus souvent, ça sonne pas si mal. L'autre croyait que j'allais galérer jusqu'à la fin et bah dans ton cul héhé ! JE déchire !


	3. T'as un sponsor!

T'as un sponsor !

Bon bah comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai remporté ce choc des guitares (trois voies contre deux quand même) et comme par hasard, il y avait un producteur dans la salle, ça alors !

« Je pense qu'on peut faire de grandes choses ensemble » qui m'a sorti. Nan, en fait il m'a juste dis repasse demain vers 16h. Mais bon, c'est un début. Il faut savoir se contenter du minimum. En même temps il avait l'air tellement dans le brouillard, j'ai rien osé lui dire d'autre que « ok ».

Le chemin s'annonce long et sinueux. Je regarde une nouvelle fois en arrière, et je n'y vois que regrets et désillusions. Peut être faut-il mieux arrêter de penser, simplement.

Au lendemain tant attendu, je me pointe au bar. J'ai cinq minutes d'avance, pour une fois. Je m'assoie sur un tabouret et emtame la discute' avec le barman.

" Sympa la télécaster au mur.

- Si tu crois pouvoir t'en acheter une comme ça un jour, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil, mininable. C'est mon père qui l'a eu de son frère, qui l'avait achetée à..."

Parfois je ferais mieux de me la fermer. Pendant que l'autre continue de raconter sa vie à ses verres, je scrute l'horizon, à la recherche de M.x.

" Si tu crois qu'il va venir...

- Ah non merci j'ai compris: "Tu peux te foutre le doigt dans l'oeil espèce d'incapable..." et toi tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton doigt!

-...un p'tit verre?"

Enfin après deux heures et demi d'attende je vois une casquette vert fluo apparaître. My saviour!

Je me dirige vers lui, mais je sens très vite une aura malfaisante émanant de sa personne. Il enlève lentement sa casquette. Il n'y a plus un bruit. Remonte ses manches. Un courant d'air passe.

"Ou est-il?"

Je m'appoche alors d'un pas confiant, un sourire amical. C'est alors que je vois une ombre terrifiante s'approcher de mon visage. La télécaster de tout à leur s'en rapproche à vitesse grand V. Baam! Me voilà par terre. Un mauvais goût de sang dans la bouche et le nez dégoulinant.

"Pas toi connard", me lance-t-il avec le sort foudreX en cadeau.

"Eh Danny, calme toi vieux (oui il s'appelle Danny, Dannou pour les intimes).

- Où est mon fric.", dit-il en prettant garre à bien détacher chaque syllable.

Un type m'attrape par le coude. " Il est pas là, ok? Alors maintenant casse toi. (Tiens prend toi ça!).

Fou de rage, Danny jete sa casquette par terre et fracasse la télécaster contre le bar. Là on peut faire un petit ralentit pour entendre le "nooooooon" du barman. Malheuresement la guitare se retrouve dans un état tel qu'elle aurait pu jouer dans le clip de scar tissue. Je vois alors mon hypothétique sponsor s'en retourner et avec lui mes rêves, envolés.

"Ca va? Tu tiens debout? Moi c'est Léon (Resident Evil).

-Euh, ouai ouai, bof, enfin ça va allez, euh enfin j'crois, euh...ouai c'est bon tu peux m'lâcher...

Et voilà? Cette soirée s'achève sur un ton mineur. Je sors. Il pleut. Ah ba non c'est de la neige. Cool, c'est l'hiver. J'ai hérité de la vieille télécaster du barman. Léon à insister pour me ramener mais je m'appelle pas Ashley, je pense que je vais retrouver mon chemin. Enfin faut voir. Je lui ai demander qui est ce que Danny cherchait. En fait c'est un espèce de génie qu'il avait pris sous son aile, qui l'a completement enfumé et qui lui a piqué tout son pogne. Mais d'après ses potes, il aurait fait une overdose. Domage.


	4. Acousticofolies!(2!)

Acousticofolies !(2!)

Quatre moi sans taf. Ça fait mal, très mal. Je suis tellement pauvre que je perds mes dents, et mes doigts ! Nan je refuse ! Je ne pourrais plus jouer, ni faire des pasta comme mama… J'ai besoin de blé.

Mais attendez. Le printemps approche ce qui signifie, oui, oui vous y êtes presque, a-cous-ti-co-folie ! Bravo ! C'est à ce moment que j'aurais pu vous insulter mais vu que vous avez le courage de venir au chapitre 37, ce serait dommage de perdre de bons clients (oui entre temps j'ai appris à écrire dommage).

Revenons-en à nos ibanez. Les acousticofolies, c'est un festival qui se tient tous les ans au mois d'avril et on joue de tout unplugged (as in New York, very good english oh yeahhhhh). Le principe : tu t'amènes avec ta guitare, tes doigts si t'en a, ta tête, ça reste optionnel, et tu te tapes l'incruste ou tu veux. Solo par-là, rythmique par-ci, tam tam sur ta caisse, enfin le fun man.

Ellipse totale sur le fait que j'ai retrouvé ma gratte sèche derrière mon armoire, les cordes en piteux état, complètement désaccordée. Quel honte, comment me racheter auprès de toi ô ma première guitare à qui je dois tout…

1 avril -3522 av JC, le jour qui allait changer ma vie.

J'arrivais la guitare dans le dos, la clope au bec, les lunettes de soleil aux verres teinté comme ma Ferrari. Légère brise dans les cheveux sur fond de soleil couchant. Cliché ambulant quoi. J'avais même une veste argenté à paillette, eh ouai, ça vous en bouche un coin là. Je réserve ma blouse de chimiste pour plus tard.

Je m'assoie à côté d'un groupe : on dirait un mix entre les Guns N' Roses et Kiss pour le style et niveau son, ils étaient plutôt Gipsy King « Bamboleo… ». Que c'est beau la musique, ça réunit tout le monde. Moment émotion : petite larme à l'œil.

Bon comme ça fait 3000 ans que je parle pour ne rien dire, petit raccourci. J'ai joué avec des gens, c'était cool. Le public n'en avait rien à foutre, c'était moins cool. J'ai croisé un chien, une vache, un junkie, mon reflet, j'ai perdu mon médiator, j'ai du jouer avec mes yeux, je suis mort, j'ai ressuscité, j'ai mangé un zombi, pas comestible, j'ai arnaqué un piano, accordé un harmonica, je me suis pris les pieds dans du vide, j'ai vomi le zombi, il s'est transformé en kitara, j'ai brûlé du feu, j'ai marché à la vertical, j'ai exorcisé un démon, je suis devenu roi. Roi de l'ennui. Seul dans la nuit (rime de l'année).

Poisson d'avril.

Et j'en ai marre que là ou je mets deux ou trois ou six points d'exclamation on ne m'en mette qu'un. C'est quoi cette censure!(3645 !)


	5. Météore

Météore.

Année après année. Galère après galère. Combo max après combo max. Vous vous attendiez peut être à ce qu'un jour je devienne célèbre. Je serais mort avant. Vous avez l'impression qu'il manque des passages, pages vides, sans histzires. Je sedns lz dfi qyr apprjchd. Météore.


	6. Wah in bloom

Ah ah ah ahiahah.

La scène est brûlante. Fusion calcination ! Plus sombre que la fin, plus heureux que la réverbération, plus dur que le silence. Aujourd'hui c'est à nous.

Tout semble somnolent dans les décombres de mes souvenirs. Avait-on tellement envoyé de watt ?

C'est le solo de ta vie, le dernier, le premier, celui que j'avais réussi, celui ou j'avais écrit mon nom dans l'histoire, celui du jour où je suis devenu.

Guitar Hero


End file.
